undertale_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jayden
"H-hey, don't worry about it. I'm still gonna think of you as a good person, of course. Just don't kill again."- Jayden if the protagonist only kills one monster. Jayden was formerly a human, who accidentally absorbed a monster soul to become a skeleton, he usually hangs out in Snowdin Town and Hotland, sometimes running into Muffet, and passing the Skelebros without them noticing him. He likes talking with Frisk, Alphys, and Mettaton, and likes to mess around with Muffet. Despite becoming a monster, he doesn't mind the changes to his body. Basic Info Nickname: Jay, Socially Awkward Skeleton, Jade. Gender: Male. Age: 15 before he absorbed a monster soul, 19 now. Species: A Skeleton, you probably know who they are, so I wont grace it with a description. Soul Color: Half White, Half Purple. Brother: James Smith (Formerly) Appearance Jayden has a spiky-ish haircut, wearing a orange jacket with a shirt under saying: "JUST DO IT" and red, baggy track pants with zipper pockets. Before he became a skeleton, he had blue eyes and tanned skin. He still retains some of his human features, though. (Blue eyes becoming blue circles, Pompadour Haircut looking the same, etc.) He also wears blood crimson gloves despite not killing anyone. He surprisingly wore girl clothes once, but that was way before he fell into the Underground, and that was when he was pranked by his own brother, James. Even as a Skeleton he almost fell for that prank. Personality Jayden is a happy, and energetic skeleton who likes to mess with people, but not go too far. He likes to explore around the Underground, although some places he doesn't like he just walks through without talking to anybody. He also cares for other humans and monsters, as on the Genocide Route, Jayden defended a lost monster from Frisk, also known as Chara, from landing a fatal attack. (If the attack does land on the middle, he will not appear until it has low health.) He can also be laid back at times, and just sleep throughout the day, but that only happens when he feels bored and he has nothing to do. Personality Towards Humans: Jayden treats them nicely, and treats them like they are his friend. Most of the humans who don't know him treat him the opposite. Personality Torwards Strangers: Jayden treats them normally, or just walks away from them. Personality Towards Friends: He treats them like five sentences above. Strengths: He is a very good striker. Weaknesses: His defense isn't very good, only decent, and again, can't pay attention very good in the Pacfist/Netural route. These limitations are gone at the Genocide Route, but the problem is, he only has 2 DEF now. Flaws: Sometimes can be too nice to betrayal, insults in a very bad way when very angry, REALLY can't pay attention when not serious. Likes: Anyone that's not gonna piss him off, Humans, Monsters. Dislikes: Evil People, People that make him angry. Fears: Dying, His former family going away/dying/becoming like him. Battle Info Attack: 43 Defense: 8. Exp: 0 LV: 1. Powers/Attacks: Bone Attacks, Blue Attacks, Green Attacks, Unmastered Gaster Blasters. (That means it sometimes misses or goes flying everywwhere, Which is in Pacfist/Netural, Making Genocide Jayden the best out of the Jayden's since Genocide Jayden has experinced using it) Weapons: Sometimes a Knife or a Shield, Usually just his powers. Fighting Style: Martial Arts, Sometimes Weapon Combat. Relationship Info Friends With: Frisk, Ravie, Muffet. Neutral With: Everyone that's not evil. Enemies With: Chara. (In Genocide Route) Family: James (Former Brother). Unknown Mom. Crushes: Muffet. In Battle Pacfist/Netural Route Jayden sets you on red mode for the entire fight, and throws a lot of bones at you for the first attack. After that, it's basically a Sans Moveset except you're red and it doesn't have Karmic Retrbution. The last attack before he ends the spar with sparing you, is when he circles the board with Gaster Blasters and one will open to signal that it will fire, then it blasts. It goes faster, but the bright side is, he doesn't try to kill you and the moveset timer is only 10 seconds. The ACT button has End Spar, which if you do, Jayden will say a bit of dialogue before ending the FIGHT. Genocide Route Jayden goes all out on you, dodging the attacks on certain turns, setting you to blue mode for the entire fight, and you'll have to dodge Celling Gaster Blasters and Bone Attacks from the sides that will take half of your health, then it goes into a Asgore Moveset, finally, the final attack is when he shoots Gaster Blasters from all sides one at a time, while you have to dodge a bullet hell of Blue Attacks and Normal Bones. He finishes off the attack with bone firing from all sides with gaps, then Jayden will offer for you to Flee. If you chose Flee, It enters a Netural Route, and Jayden lets you walk right past him saying that he's happy you've changed from a big butthole to a normal person. If you decide to fight him again, he'll start his moveset all over again until you actually kill him. These attacks are a 1.5 times slower than Sans's attacks, so don't worry if it looks too hard, since it takes lots of focus and a little bit of relexes. Genocide Route (Pissed) How to achieve: Betrayal Kill all the bosses, and kill all the monsters. Jayden will sit in the end darkening lantern room, looking pissed. Jayden then says: *ARE YOU F*CKING OUT OF YOUR MIND?! *THE MONSTERS F*CKING WANTED YOU TO QUIT YOUR BULLCRAP, BUT THEN YOU BECOME SUCH A D*CK, BETRAYING THEM IN FRONT OF THEIR EYES! *WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU! *They loved, and they liked you.... *Well, not gonna let you SPARE, or FLEE, or give you any type of mercy. *Because now, I WILL stop you right in your tracks, and I WILL kill you with any dirty tactic it takes. The Boss Battle is literally at Sans's level, Jayden using new attacks, slamming you in the corner's of the box, then putting bone circles everywhere and leaving a gap open for you to escape, but it gives you a very little interval. He then shoots GIANT gaster blasters, first from the corners, then from the flat surface, then they start moving in the circle, this time, it's a HUGE beam with only little space, then he does a bone storm, sending bones flying everywhere in the box. It's all the same as the Jayden Genocide Fight, but faster, and way more stronger. If you check him, it will say: Jayden: *89 ATK 85 DEF *He really hates you that much. *Looks like this guy is going to be some trouble. Main Story Pacfist/Netural Route He'll normally stand around his house-post in Snowdin right beside the Skelebros House for a Lemonade/Ice Tea stand which he'll offer the item for 35 G, and 50 G for Netural Route, saying that he only charged you since you killed some people. You can sell items to him, which he says that he'll just need some stuff for future occasions, and you can click spar, which it will send you to Fight Mode, if you cancel the fight at first turn, he'll say: "Well, that was boring, hey, no sweat! I don't fight people, so neither should you." Genocide Route One screen after the Papryus Fight, you will see a lost monster that looks like it's sad, seperated from it's Mom and Dad all because of the evacuation. If you spare it, you will be sent to Netural Route and the Lost Monster will run away with the Dialogue: "Mama! Papa!" If you try to kill it, Jayden will protect it with his blue shield, come up with some insulting dialogue, then the fight will start. If you try to meet him at the house-post in a Genocide Run, he will not be there and you can steal a bunch of gold and drinks from his stand, there is a note saying: "Wow, are you really a human? Because you're even worse than a monster. You are a demon. If you ever try to find me, I'll strike you down." Battle Dialogue Pacfist/Netural Route "Welly Well Well, here we go."- Jayden before starting his first attack in his spar. "What? Already?"- Jayden if you stop the spar at your first turn. "You're tough, that's for sure!"- After attacking Jayden directly at the middle of the attack part three times snd dodging four turns of his attacks. "This battle is getting reaally intense."- Jayden near the end of the spar. "Try to avoid this final attack, and you win!"- Jayden before using his final attack. "..."- Jayden when fighting in the spar. "0_0 And I thought we were sparring, not Flirting!"- Jayden if the protagonist flirts with him. "Yeah, you really need a break."- Jayden if the Protagonist quits the spar lower than half health. "Just quit, if you are just gonna keep trying to flirt...."- Jayden if the Protagonist keeps flirting. "Hey, you're cool, too."- Jayden if the Protagonist flirts with him. "You're good, I think you might push me a little tooo far."- Jayden if the Protagonist doesn't use any items, and dodges at least all of the bones. Genocide Route "You really are a demon, you tried to kill a kid, you killed literally EVERYONE in Snowdin, and you even killed someone's brother. Don't think I'll spare you, you little bastard."- Jayden before starting the battle. "You know, I was thinking of being friends with you."- Jayden before starting his first turn. "When you started to kill, I was trying to say that you should stop..."- Jayden before his Gaster Blaster barrage. "But, you didn't, you just kept on taking away people's lives. I was trying to give you many chances to finally become a good person, but now, you only have one chance."- Jayden. "I think, the only people who stayed here during the evacuation, is the kid you were about to kill, that dinosaur looking kid, and someone's Skelebro, don't get me wrong, that dino-kid only stayed there because he wasn't aware what you were. He was fooled thinking you were a nice person."- Jayden after his fourth turn. "I just couldn't take it anymore, I have to convince you in a form of a FIGHT." -Jayden before the first bullet hell attack. "I said I won't spare you, why are you doing this?"-If you try to spare him. "....Can you even hear me?"- If you try to spare him again. "Someday, you gotta learn not to take other people's lives."- Jayden if you keep on FIGHTing him. "Would you like your life taken away, like they were? How would you feel about that?"- Jayden. "I didn't really wanna do this, but you're just so damn stubborn!"- Jayden. "Well, here comes the bullet hell, my final attack."- Jayden before his final attack. "I said I won't spare you right? The only option left is for you to flee past me, or go away. Just please take this chance of MERCY."- Jayden after his final attack. "Well, you really are a Demon."- Jayden after he dodges your betrayal kill. "Wow, you look mad. I don't know what happened, but, it sure looks funny."- Jayden if you die to him once, then come back. "OMFG! THE WAY YOU LOOK IS SOO FUNNY!"- Jayden if you die to him twice, then onward. "Welp, I guess I failed. At least someone out there will take you down on their own, I hope you die a slow death."- Jayden after you kill him(He was refering to Sans). Genocide Route (Pissed) "Let's go, you little sh*t." Jayden before starting the battle. "..." Jayden while attacking. "Well, at least I know.... That I gave enough time for most population to evacuate. At least I can also turn into a ghost too.... See you at the throne room, you little, fu-" Jayden before dying. Story Quotes "I'm a skeleton?.... SO COOOL!"- Jayden after turning into a skeleton. "I think I'm gonna melt. Don't they have freezer's in Hotland? Because I would LOVE to go in one right now."- Jayden's first reaction to Hotland. "Let's call it a day, I'm tired." Jayden to James. "holyshootyoursosmall"- Jayden after meeting Sans for the first time. "Hey, I'm Jayden. Why are you wandering around in the middle of nowhere?"- Jayden after meeting Frisk for the first time. "You should stop, taking people's lives isn't a good thing, you know that!" - Jayden's final warning. "Beat it, Chara! I'm not gonna give in to you!" - Jayden to Chara, struggling not to be possessed. *Eyes Turns red* "I SWEAR IF ANYONE SHIPS ME AND MAKES PORN OF ME I AM GOING TO F*CKING ASSASINATE THEM IN THEIR SLEEP"- Jayden answering an ask. Flavor Text Jayden blocks the way! Jayden is serious, and focused into the fight. Jayden is wounded, but that just makes him more serious. Jayden is hesitating on preparing a attack, but does it anyway. Jayden feels bad on the inside. Jayden prepares a bone attack. Jayden is angry. Jayden has low HP. Pissed WHOA WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, MISTER! Jayden is trying really hard to make your bones break. Jayden is trying hard to kill you. Jayden has low HP. Sparring Jayden prepares to spar. Jayden prepares a bone attack. Jayden is charging a Gaster Blaster. Jayden is irritated, but doesn't show that he is. Jayden waits for your move- After the sparring flavor text. Theme Song http://www.buttonbass.com/EDMCubePage.html: This is the maker you have to go to to follow the instructions. Pacfist/Netural: S, then R. Nothing much. Genocide(If you refuse his MERCY):https://youtu.be/XttIdxTW4Hwit Trivia -Jayden was a fan of Big Hero 6, until he fell into the underground. He still is, but he doesn't watch it anymore. He gets to watch it once more in the True Pacfist ending and live with his family. True Pacfist and Genocide is the only times he watches Big Hero 6, as in Genocide he watches it in the afterlife. Category:Skeletons Category:Fancharacters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Articles Category:Characters Category:Skeleton oc